InDepth
by kt-san
Summary: A little closer look at how Zabusa feels about himself and Haku. It's Haku's birthday. Will Zabusa be able to tell Haku how he feels? ZabuHaku HakuZabu


In-Depth  
  
by:ktsan  
  
I decided to write a story about Zabusa because he's pretty cool,plus I'm going to make a Zabusa shrine pretty pretty soon. ZabuHaku/HakuZabu is involved,so for those who can't tolerate mild yaoi,please don't read.  
  
- - -  
  
The morning sun nestled in the misty blue sky, like a bird asleep in its reliable nest. A dark figure rested uon a rocky cliff edge,the ninja known as Zabusa. The snowy white bandages wraed around his face and neck flowed in the soft breeze, as he inhaled the fresh air deeply. He needed a break.   
  
It wasn't the present that bothered him, but simply the thought of all that had occured. He could remember clearly the day he killed all his fellow teammates in that horrific ritual the Mist Village practise. His hands were stained in violence and blood. There was nothing that could remove the memory from his mind. But he didn't just have unhappy days. There were times he actually felt a part of joy spring in him, like the day he found his faithful weapon Haku. Ah yes, Haku. The boy from the advanced bloodline that he trained and raised himself. At first, Zabusa only thought of his student as beneficial towards his victory and service..but now..Haku seemed to be more than a tool. Could it be possible? Surely it would be shameful for a master to love his student in a different term than friendship. Zabusa wondered if Haku treated him like a friend. He was not surprised if the answer was a no. After the way he used to treat Haku, making him feel like a sword to a ninja, a weapon of some sort, there is no way that discontent feelings would not apply. And yet in Zabusa's heart, there was a small voice that reminded him once in a while, of all the things that made him happy..to keep his sanity. Like Haku, and Haku's smile, and Haku's optimism, and how much Haku cared for him. It hurt Zabusa and confused him to feel such remorse. He had not given Haku any joy, or expressed his content to travel with him. In return, Haku was always there to help, listen, tie up his wounds, bring him a sense of security and friendship. Zabusa felt so pathetic, as he continued to name all the things Haku had brought him.  
  
No..he thought to himself. He needed to tell Haku everything. He didn't want it to be too late, already expecting that he would die at a young age. There were so many things he wanted to share with Haku. Especially the time when it was the Sakura festival. Haku had gotten him a gift, and Zabusa bluntly accepted it. It was not until afterwards that he mumbled an 'arigatou' to his student, leaving the poor boy crushed and emotionally damaged. It took a while for Haku to heal, but when in front of his master, he still managed to break a smile. Zabusa hated how Haku could be so optimistic. Perhaps Haku thanked Zabusa for taking him by being so happy all the time. He was disgusted of that optimism..as much as he disgusted Kakashi adn his meddling Team 7. They were nothing compared to his Haku, whom was so well trained and obedient.  
  
That's right. Today is Haku's birthday, the day he turns 17. Zabusa felt a bit proud about remembering, yet he had no gift to give Haku..or did he? Standing up and realizing that it was noon, he headed back for home with a special gift to surprise a certain someone. Back at home, Haku was staring out the window blankly, chucking needles to a tree and practising his pressure point aiming. He was dazed, and wondered whether Zabusa had remembered his special day. There were a few years where Haku would be allowed to take the day off, or scarcely be wished a Happy Birthday that lacked effort. This year, Haku had no intentions of receiving any greet. He was too old for that stuff, he should be more mature and impress his master.  
  
" It's getting late. Zabusa-san is probably training late again. Sometimes I wonder if he ever notices the dinner I leave on the table for him. Maybe he does eat it, but I don't understand why he never really wishes to talk to me. If only he knew that a simple 'Good Morning' would make my day for the rest of my life. I should just go to bed early." Haku spoke loudly. He usually would talk out loud to himself as a form of comfort. Little did he know that Zabusa was leaning against the cloth door, listening to his thoughts. Zabusa bluntly stepped in, shocking Haku a bit. All Haku did was nod and headed to the mini kitchen in hopes of preparing dinner.   
  
" Haku.."  
  
" Yes, master?"  
  
" I..I.."  
  
Zabusa could not sum up enough guts to wish Haku a Happy Birthday or tell him anything he thought of earlier. Haku, whom was a bit suspicious as to his master's actions, began to grow excited and waited for his master's next sentence.  
  
" Haku, go outside and..see if there are any intruders. I heard something on the way back."  
  
Haku nodded and replied with a wide grin, but as soon as he was a safe distance from the hut, the boy broke out into tears. He crashed down on his knees and wiped his face, but the salty tears kept flowing down. Haku yelled at himself in his head for being so stupid. Why did he have such high hopes in his master? He knew that Zabusa would not say anything to him, because Zabusa did not care for him the same way in return. Zabusa did not love him in return either. Haku collapsed on the floor and sobbed, until he suddenly heard close footsteps behind him.  
  
" Haku.."  
  
" Master??"  
  
The boy sat up and quickly wied his face of the sad evidence, trying his best to look happy. Zabusa crouched down and looked at his student in silence.  
  
" Haku."  
  
" I'm fine master. I only tripped over a branch. Nothing is wrong."  
  
" .."  
  
" I apologize master. Please, forgive me."  
  
Haku could hear Zabusa clench his fists, and he quickly raised his arms as a form of defense. Except.. he felt the warm comfort of a safe and pleasant hug. He opened his eyes to see his master hugging him, with one hand gently caressing his dear face. Haku stayed quiet although shocked, and rested his head on his master's chest. He could hear Zabusa's heart beat steadily, as his master formed a tighter grip around him.  
  
" Happy 17th birthday Haku."  
  
" Th-thank you master..you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Zabusa looked down at Haku and stared into those sad glistening eyes. He couldn't control his own emotions, and a light shade of pink spread across his cheeks. The ninja closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his student held onto him tightly.  
  
" Maybe I do know what this means Haku..it means a lot to me..too."  
  
- - -  
  
The End  
  
- - -  
  
I felt like writing something deep and long.^_^.Same as always, please review or email me at ph34r_bear@rogers.com. 


End file.
